Dalaran Senate Meeting: March 22nd, 34 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran meeting on March 22nd, 34 LC. Recorded by Zanbor Emerson. Record Damon Halliwell:'Now I was going to say, I was happy to be back and out of my coma and looking forward to getting my hands back into the Senate; but I have a much more important question. '''Aithnea Escol:'Is it about the imperfect circle? '''Damon Halliwell: When did we all start pairing of into couples for these meeting? Matiff Durthan: Couples..? Zanbor Emerson: This Senate is full of cliques. Damon Halliwell:'Look around the room expect for a few we are all paired off.... 'Verus Baelheit:'I am standing with my wife... '''Beauwitt Fairthorne:'Technically, Mrs. Escol, Minister Emerson and I are more of a trio. 'Aithnea Escol:'I'm just standing... 'Matiff Durthan:'I'm standing in my normal spot. Though to satisfy the Chancellor’s unique perspective. There now I am equidistant from others on my left and right. 'Arranax DeVin:'Who cares? 'Beauwitt Fairthorne:'Most likely no one. 'Damon Halliwell:'Well anyway, I am glad to be awake and back. We will start off as always with a recap of last week’s events. Archmage Baelheit, if you would please. '''Verus Baelheit: At once, Chancellor. This past week, we’ve had a Stark contrast of Peace against Chaos. Our Days are filled with the usual scholastic activities that are so much a part of Daily life, here in Dalaran. We had a Lesson on Golems and their Various types at the Violet Hold just last night. Lora Raventhorne:'Which was interesting. '''Verus Baelheit:'An addition at that, I would like to offer our Senate an incentive to collect Specimens of Golems of various types. Trollish, Dwarven, Elven, or otherwise. Last Sunday however, we were dealt another setback... by remnants of the Twilight's Hammer Cult. Members of the Senate, I ask that those who may have attended Speak up. 'Aithnea Escol:'About the event in Deepholm? '''Zanbor Emerson: I stole a really nice table cloth from the Twilight Cult building. It is on my dining room table now. Aithnea Escol: I saved Zanbor and he gave me a raise. Verus Baelheit: If you can provide any voice to what transpired, Please. I invite you to speak. Damon Halliwell: Yes by all means recap the event for us, Mrs.Escol. Aithnea Escol: We entered into the plane of earth via standard tactics and proceeded into the creepy and dank area. Almost at once we were besieged by an underground burrowing wyrm that tried valiantly to swallow and submerge us, yet the senate was victorious. It was then I saved Zanbor and he gave me a raise. Zanbor Emerson: That is true. Aithnea Escol: Off in the distance lay a relic of the cataclysm, an old twilight cultist encampment which we infiltrated. Inside lay a lone cultist, shielded by twilight magic most foul presenting us with a cruel choice... Chase the mastermind of these events who had the Cipher in hand, or undo the damage already caused by it. Then we proceeded to argue over which to handle for like twenty minutes. Eventually the choice was made; undo the damage the cipher had already caused. Making much haste, well most did Shyre's too preggers so she walked, we ventured deeper into the Plane of Earth until a monstrous amalgamation of twisted elementals lay before us. Seriously, was kind of creepy. After a vigorous battle where mage defended mage, guard defended guard, and at some point a mechanical chicken saved a familiar.... We were able to dismantle the amalgamation piece by piece until its death cry echoed around the entire area. Content with our progress and slightly fearing the Stonemother squishing us instantly for causing trouble, we tactically retreated to fight the good fight another day. That is until... We decided to continue onward hoping to catch the faintest whiff of where the twilight mastermind had gone. Retreating back to the twilight encampment, our forces made haste towards the other direction. We ventured forth until another abandoned twilight encampment lay in front of us, eerily silent and still. Upon further examination, a sudden torrent of water spilled forth from one of the buildings! People were fazed, and I thought I heard a little scream from a certain someone, as the realization hit.... he had gone to the Abyssal Maw... Our diviners have been searching since for signs of his or her, whereabouts in the Maw... but after that we retreated to Dalaran. And thus ended, The Night of Stones Twilight. Any questions? Verus Baelheit: Thank you, Aithnea. Dismissed. Damon Halliwell: Thank you, I truly feel that event really gave us an insight into unity. It does not matter if you’re a Mechanical chicken or an arcane buddy summoned up to aid; no matter what you are we can all be friends and serve to protect each other. Verus Baelheit: Does anyone else have anything of note? Damon Halliwell: I do. Zanbor Emerson: I do too. Damon Halliwell: Funny enough the very day i woke up Vice-Chancellor Vorien and I were spoken to about joining the Alliance military council. Up until recently we have not had a say in matters of war. As such unless someone has anyone else in mind Vice-Chancellor Vorien will be the person to go to these meeting. Vanidicus Alexander: Might I be allowed t'advise the representative, sir? Meriahm Lausten: '''I would like to attend as well, Chancellor. '''Damon Halliwell: I am unclear as to the rules of attending this war council when it is called so for the moment it will be limited to Inner-council members until such time as we can get more information. Verus Baelheit: I would believe that Minister Lausten is our Top candidate, in that case. Damon Halliwell: Very well, then the Minister of War will attend such events and on the event she is unable to be found the Vice-Chancellor will attend. After such meetings the guard and battle-mage leaders will be spoken to. Vanidicus Alexander: Thank ye, sir. Meriahm Lausten: I will continue to consult the Mage-Commander and Guard-Captain on matters. Their advice is invaluble. Zanbor Emerson: I would like to inform everyone about the new Dalaran Diplomatic Corp. Our newest ambassador, Beauwitt, is now our ambassador to the Kingdom of Ironforge. If anyone else would like to apply for a diplomatic post, please see me. Thank you. Verus Baelheit: We also have Zalphar as our Darnassian Ambassador. Aithnea Escol: Who’s that? Zanbor Emerson: I haven't seen him lately though. Verus Baelheit: One of our older colleagues, He hasn't attended senate for a while. Vanidicus Alexander: He was reportin' to us throughout our business with th'Demon Hunter. Damon Halliwell: Now that last week’s events have been spoken off we move on to this week’s events. Verus Baelheit: Mister Alexander. Would you care to give us your impression on what Information we've gleaned about the Twilight's Hammer from Deepholm? Vanidicus Alexander: Yes, sir. Thus far we've been in communication with th'Earthen Ring. Dalarani Scryers are workin' with'em t'find th'location of where we'll be 'eadin' next. The big issue is breakin' past their barriers. As some may know... we'll be headin' to the plane of water. The preparations should be done soon, sirs. Aithnea Escol: Water, water everywhere... and all of it wants to kill everyone.. Verus Baelheit: The Hand of Thaurissan Dwarves of Clan Dark Iron has still Volunteered to join us. Vanidicus Alexander: '''I'm sure t'their displeasure. '''Matiff Durthan: The Thane isn't happy, been speaking with him regularly. But he will be there. Vanidicus Alexander: That is all, sir. Verus Baelheit: Thank you, Commander. You're dismissed. Damon Halliwell: I have been thinking sense I awoke about how we spend much of our time in Dalaran..perhaps too much time. As such I am thinking of personally leading groups to other parts of the world for study and research. I would like to ask all of your how for ideas of places you would all like to go to study in? Meriahm Lausten: Dalaran has close ties to Nethergarde keep in the Blasted Lands. It could be a good training ground -- I know this from personal experience. Additionally, we should hold classes in approved towers throughout the Eastern Kingdoms - Azora perhaps, or the Mage Tower in Stormwind. These are my suggestions, Chancellor. Beauwitt Fairthorne: I'd propose the Badlands. 'Tis a good place for scholarly matters pertaining to dwarves and the Titans alike. The area may be picked relatively clean of relics by the Explorer's League though, so digging there may not be the best of ideas. Damon Halliwell: Thank you I will add it to the list. Verus Baelheit: I recommend Amber Ledge, a Dalaran controlled Mage Tower in the Eastern edges on the Borean Tundra. Much to learn about Ley-Lines there. Kira Frostheart: Clarifying: You are asking where these classes are held, or points of interest? Damon Halliwell: Points of interest to visit and study. Kira Frostheart: Ruins of Ulduar and perhaps back to Draenor. Damon Halliwell: I will add them to the list of places. Thank you all for your suggestions and if you think of more please send me mail of them. I now open the floor to those wishing to speak on matter to the senate. Archmage Baelheit the floor is yours. Verus Baelheit: Thank you, Chancellor. Ladies and Gentlemen of the Senate. What I hold here in my Hands, is Proof. Proof, That Councilman Arranax DeVin knowingly and unlawfully committed an Act of Slavery. Mister DeVin has taken Prisoner three Human beings, disproportionately for their Crime, and knowingly sell them into Goblin Slave markets. I call upon the Senate to enact their Justice upon Mister DeVin. Strip him of his rank, and hold him responsible for his Crimes. Kira Frostheart: Proof first. Verus Baelheit: I call for a Trial, Chancellor. I have the Proof on hand. Councilor Lausten has come forward to present herself as a Witness. Aithnea Escol: If there is sufficient evidence to warrant a claim, he should be placed under arrest and a trial scheduled. Lora Raventhorne: Can't we all see the evidence? Damon Halliwell: Please present your evidence. Verus Baelheit: As you wish, Chancellor. RECORDING OF EVENTS ENTERED INTO THE RECORD Arranax DeVin: Oh, Fifty a Crystal should do it. The Outer array is already functional. I sold three Highwaymen in Tanaris to cover that. Verus Baelheit: You... Sold...? Meriahm Lausten: I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. That comes to... Three Hundred? You said six, Yes? Verus Baelheit: No, I want to hear that gain. Care to reiterate that last part, Mister DeVin? Arranax DeVin: No, you heard right. I accosted three Highwaymen on my land and sold them to the Goblin markets. That will pay for our Golem assembly. Verus Baelheit: You... What?! What in the Light's name could you be thinking, Arranax?! Slavery is held Illegal by the Highest Alliance commands! Especially so after King Varian's return Arranax DeVin: I probably shouldn't mention that the sole female prisoner is being sold tomorrow to a buyer from Silvermoon to cover a jade focus refraction device for animus regeneration? Meriahm Lausten: Arranax, you're not helping!" END OF THE RECORDING Arranax DeVin: ... and? My land. My criminals. My justice. Verus Baelheit: Ladies and Gentlemen, Here you've heard a confession of Councilor DeVin willfully participating in Slavery. < Damon Halliwell: Before a vote is cast to determine if there will be a trial concerning this matter. Lord Devin you are been accused of a crime you may of course defend yourself. You may speak. Vyneleron Crimsonstar: I know I may not have been in the Senate long enough, but I do have experience with such crystals... I, for one, do not see them as evidence. Such Crystals -can- be tampered with, with a strong enough Magi. And judging by the one who accuses the said Lord, he is one said Magi with enough power to do this. Plus, as also a Lord, I understand his decision. He captured threats to his people, and dealt with them the best way he thought. I may not agree with it, but he did what he thought was right. If I were to catch said threats in my land, threatening my people... I would actually dispose of said threat... Arranax DeVin: There's no reason to lie about it. We need a functional array. I got the money for it. It was that, or execute them. Most likely with boiling oil. This seemed like a less wasteful use of a possible resource. My land. My laws. My prisoners. Simple at that. I have no prison to keep them in. No massive dungeon. It was being sold, or being executed. Either way, it's none of anyone present's concern. Yes? Lora Raventhorne: Are you an independent lord, Mister DeVin? Arranax DeVin: Yes. Lora Raventhorne: So you are completely a servant of Dalaran? Serving as as her Councilor and all. Arranax DeVin: Yes. Still, nothing took place within the city or her holdings. Different jurisdiction, after all. Lora Raventhorne: Then I would like to add that what you do on your law matters because it reflects on Dalaran's image. Your laws or no, you serve Dalaran and act for her. You treated people as property, and I, personally, cannot accept that a person of your standing lowered yourself to such acts. I may have a liberal sense of justice, but that is my word on it. Damon Halliwell: I am adding right now that this is not a trial. There will be more questions about this unless it is about the vote not his actions. Kira Frostheart: I can accept that, because it's Arranax, and as far as I know, he's done worse than this. It would have been worse if he -did- kill them...especially in said inhumane way he suggested. Lora Raventhorne: I'm just making my opinion known Arranax DeVin: That is your sense of justice. I do not care about that. I am guilty of no crime. If you dislike it? Invade my homeland. Aithnea Escol: I say we vote... Damon Halliwell: Speak your opinions after this meeting. Verus Baelheit: I have called for a Trial, Chancellor. Now I call for a vote. Beauwitt Fairthorne: My question may cross the line of wot you are permitting to be asked, and if so feel free to dismiss it. However, I feel 'tis important for this to be clarified before voting. As an independent lord, is Lord DeVin still considered a member of the Grand Alliance? Damon Halliwell: That is indeed a question for a trial. An independent Lord is allowed their own laws it is a grey area but that is for latter talks. Beauwitt Fairthorne: Very well. Aithnea Escol: Should the vote of if a trial should occur, shall the accused be confined in the Hold until said trial? I mean if the result is yes. Vanidicus Alexander: You all swore! To uphold the honor of Dalaran! The last oath ye took before you all joined this senate. To uphold the honor! Humans! Native t'Stormwind! Who'se king was a slave! Do you think slavery honorable? Would you uphold it as a man of Dalaran? Damon Halliwell: No but Lord Devin will be guarded at all times while inside the City of Dalaran to insure he remains for trial Vorien Dawnstrider: Mage-Commander Alexander, I do not believe that you were called upon. Meriahm Lausten: I will assign guards to that purpose. Vanidicus Alexander: Sorry, sir. Anna Ambermill: Exactly what are we taking him to trial for? He has not broken any laws of Dalaran. Are we simply voting if slavery is wrong? Exactly what will we be putting him on trial for? This seems like a personal attack on Mr. DeVin rather than a pursuit of justice Zanbor Emerson: Make your feelings known through the vote. Verus Baelheit: Because Dalaran -has- the Pursuit of Justice, Miss Ambermill. There is law and order, Trial and defense. Law proportionate to crime. Damon Halliwell: The Trial will be to determine if action should be taken on Lord Devin and if so what. Now questions are done. Councillor Zanbor if you will please. Zanbor Emerson: Eight for, Five against, Four abstentions. The vote passes. Arranax DeVin: ... oh gods. No. A censure ... Fine Archmage Stupid. I'll just go back to executing them. Every death is on your head. Damon Halliwell: A trial shall be held. Lord Devin while inside the lands of Dalaran you will have a guard at all times until the trial to ensure you come. Kira, I believe you also wished to speak about a matter. Kira Frostheart: Yes, sir. As my studies continue with research on our solar system and how it influences our magical ability... I have decided to open up and share my knowledge with whoever is interested in Astromancy. If anyone is interested, please let me know. Also, welcome to all of the new members who have recently joined us. We are happy to have you. One more thing, if I may before I am dismissed? Verus Baelheit: Go ahead. Vorien Dawnstrider: Is it related to the trial? If so, then no. Kira Frostheart: With this said, my recent claims to joining my family in a voyage may or may not be...true. From the last I heard it was desperate needs for my attention but I was recently told they could handle it themselves. If this changes, I cannot promise my presence for a very....very long time. Where I will be sailing to, the rings don't work...so I may be shut out from everyone to anything from a few weeks to a decade. I'll be sure to find a way to write to you all, though, if I do end up having to leave. You will all be missed. Verus Baelheit: Are you certain you wish to undertake something that sounds so potentially risky, Miss Frostheart? Kira Frostheart: For the man that has been at my side for all of these years, my champion, and most honored friend, I would do anything to help his needs. I would like to request permission that my daughters, Ana and Caldera, are permitted to join the Senate and work with the rest of you in my stead. Verus Baelheit: I’m sure we would all be pleased to accept your Family, Kira. Rest assured, they will be well treated. Kira Frostheart: Thank you, everyone. Vorien Dawnstrider: Very well, dismissed. Mrs. Escol, I believe that you wished to say something earlier. Aithnea Escol: Mhmm. Nearly three weeks ago the Ministry of Research was re-opened under the watchful eye of Councillor Tammini Silverspark. But it has yet to get off the ground due to the councilors unfortunate absence slash vacation since... I ask the council's permission to craft a list of formal rules and regulations as well as draw up a one month’s budget so the Ministry might begin its duty as well as employing some of our colleagues. Hopefully within this one month Councillor Silverspark returns, or a new Minister is appointed to formally establish the baseline. Meriahm Lausten: I concur. It will certainly make Minister Silverspark's job easier when she returns. Vorien Dawnstrider: Councillor Emerson has already allocated funds for the Ministries budget. That said, you are free to draft up rules and regulations for the Ministry for the Inner Council to vote on. Zanbor Emerson: I'll make sure you have access to the funds. Aithnea Escol: I could have a formal list written up within a day or so. So uhh... that was all. Vorien Dawnstrider: Very well. You may present the list at the next Senate meeting. Dismissed. Miss Raventhorne you had something to say? Lora Raventhorne: On a much more lighthearted note, I'm thinking of having a conjured bake sale within the next week or so. I wanted to gauge interest and see if people were willing to help. If so, send me a quick letter or just meet me after the meeting. Aithnea Escol: Ooo I do like sweets... Conjured or actual baking? Lora Raventhorne: Conjured. I've found you can be pretty creative with conjuration and baked goods. But if that's it... Damon Halliwell: I believe we have used up our time for this week Vorien Dawnstrider: We have. Damon Halliwell: As such I bring this senate meeting to a close and if anyone else wished to speak to please make a note to bring it up next week. All: To Protect and serve Dalaran! Category:Documents Category:Events Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes